Blood and Bonds
by firetype77
Summary: In the past there was a great darkness that ruled over everything. That use until the great beast clans came and fought back and were able to banish it. But those that served it are back an wish to free there dark master and will stop at nothing to make that happen. Can Naruto and Gaara find all the other beasts before it to late find out.


**Gone**

 **I own nothing**

Our lands weren't always the peaceful place they are today, in fact in days long gone by there was a great evil that ruled over everything. Under it there was no joy or free will and all those that defied it were crushed under their power. For years people lived suffering with no hope of salvation. That was until great warriors came together and fought back against the darkness. The evil then form from its own body created its terrible soldiers to wipe them out. For years the fighting went on when finally after a great battle the brave heroes defeated the evil and seal it away. Its monsters were banished never to be seen again. With the danger gone they warriors each went back to rebuild the homelands.

"This was how the Hidden Leaf Village of fox was made."

"And that class is the end of the today's lesson." Iruka told his class as they all got up and left.

All accept one Naruto Uzmaki who was fast asleep in the back of the class.

"Naruto wake up this instant!" he yelled at him.

The young fox boy jumped awake and looked around.

"Naruto this the third time this week you've fallen asleep and you haven't been making good progress in fox skills either." The teacher said as he handed him a note.

"Sensei come on just give another chance please." Naruto pleaded to him as he dreaded giving the note to his mother and father.

Iruka shook his head no and Naruto left the classroom and made his way home slowly through the streets of his village.

He turned down an alley when suddenly he confronted by three of the older teens from village blocked his path.

"Well if it isn't nine tailed freak out for a walk." The tall jeered as he looked down at him.

"What do you guys want me kick your asses or something." Naruto growled.

"We'll see about that freak." Another said as he ran at Naruto.

The other two join in as a fight ensued, Naruto quickly defended himself from the older foxes and was even able to get a few good hits in. Until one of the boy's punched his left cheek and sent him so the ground.

The boy tall smirks down at him as he pulled his foot back. Naruto closes his eyes and waited for the impact but instead heard loud crack followed by a scream.

Naruto quickly opens his eyes and saw the tall boy's leg trapped in sand. Naruto turned his head to were sand lead to see non-other than the red headed raccoon Gaara.

"Get out of here before I break the rest of your bones." Gaara said coldly with murderous intent.

The two quickly ran off as they helped pick up their friend.

"I had those guys right where I wanted them." Naruto said.

"Sure you did Naruto." Gaara said as he rolled his eyes as he helped his friend up.

"Whatever man what are you doing here?" the nine tailed fox asked.

"Don't you remember, you were supposed to meet me after class." The sand user sighed.

"Was that today sorry Gaara I completely spaced out there let's go." the blonde boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They both left the alley and when to Ichiraku Raman for a bowl. The two best friends talked back and forth for a while as the sun got lower in the sky.

"My village is once again getting ready for the founders festival." Gaara said unamused as sipped his drink.

"I know man it's the same thing here too it's not like me and my parents go to it either." Naruto said as he slurped up another noodle.

"So you're going to ancestor shine, Temari and Kankuro are doing the same." Gaara said as finished this food.

"Well its getting pretty late I should head home now you staying over or going home?" Naruto asked the raccoon his parents were used to him staying over a lot and it was already dusk.

They both went back to the Uzmaki house to find it was empty.

"Looks like your mother and father are out." Gaara said as sat on the couch.

Naruto looked around the kitchen a found a note on the counter.

' _Dear Naruto,_

 _Your father and I were called away suddenly. So we'll be gone for a few days please eat something other than Raman. Tell Gaara I set up a place for him sleep in your room._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

"Man I lucked out." Naruto said happily about the reprieve.

"That you did want to watch a movie?" Gaara asked as he flipped the TV on.

"Sure." He said and sat next to the red haired raccoon.

The time went by and the two had both ended up falling asleep then an explosion rocked the house and knocked them to the floor.

"What in the seven desserts was that?" Gaara shouted as he jumped from his sleep.

"Not sure but I'm go find out!" Naruto said as he ran over to the door he opened it and what he say left him speechless.

"What's wrong!?" Gaara asked him then he saw the hell-scape that was once the leaf.

The entire village was a blaze with explosion and screams that filled the night sky.

"What is that thing?!" Naruto shouted as he pointed above the village where what looked like giant clay bird with someone on top it was.

Suddenly the bird swooped down and bombarded the village with more blasts. This one came right for Naruto's house the pre-teens ran for cover. The person gave a chuckle at his destruction.

Naruto groaned as he crawl out from the smoldering remains that was his home but he didn't see Gaara.

"Gaara! Gaara where are you?!" Naruto yelled as he looked through rubble to find Gaara unconscious.

"Just who we've been looking for." Someone said that stood before Naruto.

 **A.N**

 **I've been playing with this idea for a while so tell me what you think**


End file.
